Iron Man Armor Model 13
| Title = Modular Armor | Aliases = | Model = 13 | Version = 1 | Universe = Earth-616 | LeadDesigner = Tony Stark | AdditionalDesigners = H.O.M.E.R. | PlaceOfCreation = | PlaceOfDestruction = | Origin = | Dimensions = | Weight = | Creators = | Creators = Len Kaminski; Kevin Hopgood | First = Iron Man Vol 1 300 | HistoryText = This armor was a modular component system rather than a fully integrated suit. As such, each individual system (helmet, boots etc.) may have had different features. There were also plug-in points for various modules. One of these was the Hulkbuster add-on used when Hulk confronted Iron Man over the production of gamma bombs when part of Stane International. The two met at a production plant. Stark acknowledged that Stane had conducted many illegal and unethical operations, but explained that this news was nothing more than a smear campaign. The two were able to settle the dispute and dismantle the plant. Capabilities Repulsors and the uni-beam remained standard for the base unit. Boot jets were upgraded. A refractive coating helped against energy attacks. Magnets located on the palms and soles as well as a grappling hook with cable were used for climbing. A loudspeaker was used to address crowds. Image inducers were upgraded to give off 'identifier signals,' fooling the Controller. Various modules were available: *Full Spectrum Scanalyzer with Adamantium-Tipped probe. Iron Man Vol 1 300 *Magnetic Railgun Launcher with explosive shells. Iron Man Vol 1 300 *Semi-Fluid Polymer Compound Iron Man Vol 1 300: energy-absorbent compound that shot out and covered its target *EM Field Generator Iron Man Vol 1 300: attracted a lightning bolt to short out Ultimo. *Gravimetric Field Generator Iron Man Vol 1 303: canceled out the pull of the Earth's gravity on whatever it was attached to. *Polybond Adhesive Compound Iron Man Vol 1 303 *Cryogenic Compact Module Iron Man Vol 1 318 *Magnetic Compact Module Iron Man Vol 1 318: used magnetic field to polarize the target. Multiple modules could be used to polarize the target with mutually opposing states making the atoms of the target repel one another. *Hypodermic injector Force Works Vol 1 9 *Microsurgery Equipment Iron Man Vol 1 314 *Shoulder Mounted Weapons Iron Man Vol 1 308 *Hulkbuster, it integrated a magno-hydraulic pseudo-musculature which provided greatly enhanced strength rated at 175 tons. Sensors were adapted to focus on detecting gamma radiation. It had impact-resistant carbon composite plating and an anchoring system. | CurrentOwner = Tony Stark | PreviousOwners = | Notes = * The Hulkbuster add-on was originally identified as an individual armor, Model 14, in the ''All-New Iron Manual''. It was later reidentified as simply another form of the Model 13 in the ''Iron Manual''. | Trivia = * The Modular Armor is quite popular as it was/is usually used by the animated version of Iron Man and Capcom version of Iron Man. | Links = }} Category:Unique Items Category:Battlesuits Category:Destroyed Items Category:Iron Man Armor Category:Battlesuits Against Hulk